the_pun_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ubon
Name: Grigory Aleksandrovich Ubonyeg / Григорий Александрович Убонег DOB: 11 June, 1963 in Stalingrad/Volgagrad. Training and relevant experience: Red Army training and Cadet program, KGB Operative, Soviet-Afghan War, 1st Chechen War, 2nd Chechen War, Russo-Georgian War, REDACTED Psychological profile: Colonel Grigory Ubonyeg is a mixed bag to say the least. One on hand he doesn't want to be seen as a "hardass", firmly believing that it will come around to haunt him one day. On the other hand, he staunchly believes that discipline is what sets one fighting force apart from another aside from the other obvious factors. Has his own personal system of morals which he has implemented into the Spetsnaz as a whole. He values honor and courage in combat very highly. Fascination with weapons and predisposition towards heavy weapons, specifically his PKM could be disconcerting to some. A former alcoholic, he has cleaned up his act in order to focus recent significant changes in his personal life. He has noted some recent events provoked suicidal thoughts and actions as well as an urge to start drinking again. Is torn between bloodlust and a wish for peace. This is most likely the cause of past experiences and previous combat engagements. Claims heterosexuality, but has never mentioned any previous relationships and his "fucking around" may suggest otherwise. Maybe he doesn't know or doesn't care. Rumors of intercourse with an LPO-50 flamethrower have surfaced. In closing, Ubonyeg may be mistaken for a cold man, but this is only a shell to root out the ones who don't see the point in bettering themselves. That being said, when he has seen greatness slipping from someone, he will observe closely and note their failures to later determine if he should hold them to their previous standard. Bio: Much of Grigory Ubonyeg's past is unknown, mostly because he doesn't like to talk about it. His mother and father met during the Battle of Stalingrad. As a nurse, Catherine Lebedinsky saved the life of Aleksandr Ubonyeg after a German grenade was thrown just over and just past his position, injuring him. Shortly after recovery, and discharge from the Red Army, Vasily and Catherine had grown close. After some time, they set about creating a family. In his formative years, his father told him the horrors of war and discouraged joining of his own volition, but Grigory didn't listen and was eager to join the Red Army and to get out of the Stalingrad slums. He joined the Cadet program and through exemplary performance, was soon sent to Afghanistan at 16, still a Cadet and according to international law, a child soldier. He killed a combatant within 3 weeks of arriving. Grigory Ubonyeg hated Afghanistan. He officially enlisted in the Red Army on his 18th birthday whilst already being deployed. "The terrain provided an almost unlimited amount of snipers and Mujahedeen fighters in the mountains ready to strike. Most people think it's just sand, but that's so wrong. There's sand, rocks and grass, in some places even fucking snow! Not what you'd think of a hellscape like that." His uncle, a quartermaster, was marked as MIA - presumed killed in Afghanistan following a large raid conducted by the Mujahideen. His countless engagements across 4 different wars have left him battle-hardened and battle-scarred. Not only was he left hardened and experienced, he was also left haunted. A short stint in the KGB opened the door to Spetsnaz membership, which Grigory eagerly pounced on. He has been leader of the Spetsnaz since Memorial Day, 2019. CURRENT STATUS: MIA